The Sleepover
by CBrady
Summary: You're invited to a sleepover at Monica and Chandler's place! Set in season 7. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

AN: This story is set in the beginning of season 7. It's just something fun that I thought of. And I think that's all you really need to know )

"Monica that dinner was amazing! I don't think I've ever been this full, ever," Rachel said, placing her fork back on the table.

Monica smiled back at Rachel, and shrieked, "I know!"

The entire gang was hanging out at Monica and Chandler's apartment one Sunday night, enjoying a fancy dinner, consisting of poached salmon, which Monica insisted on making. Her and Ross were busy clearing the table.

Phoebe and Joey got up and moved to the couch to relax and watch television.

"Joey, I feel like I never see you anymore," Phoebe stated.

"What? Pheebs, I see you every day."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but we never really all just hang out like we used to. I miss just being together all the time."

"Uh, Phoebe," Chandler interjected, taking a seat in his recliner, "We _are_ together all the time."

Rachel joined the group in the living room. "I know what she means. We used to just have dinner and hang out here until like 2 in the morning all the time. Now we just meet for coffee, and that kind of thing. We should start having long nights of hanging out."

"I agree!" came Monica's shouted reply from the kitchen, where she was now placing dishes in the sink.

"Alright guys, I know you all want to chat here until the wee hours of the morning, but I have an early class tomorrow, so I gotta head home," Ross told the group.

"A likely story, Geller," Phoebe replied skeptically.

"Aw, come on, we can make a plan to hang out some other time," Ross said, gathering his coat and making his way to the door.

Monica, having cleaned the kitchen to spotless perfection, joined her friends in the living, snuggling up to Chandler in the chair.

"Uh, Mon?" Ross questioned from the door.

"Yes, Ross?"

He returned to where everyone was sitting, holding a doorknob in his hand. "How do you reattach a doorknob to the door?"

"Oh, I know this one!" Chandler quipped.

Monica shushed him. "Wait, Ross, what?"

"The knob just broke off when I was leaving. The knob is off, but the actual mechanical parts of the door seem to be in tact..."

Monica rushed up to inspect the door. "Ross! There's no way to open this! Everything's just stuck!"

Chandler got up and picked up the phone. "I'll call Treeger and see if he can fix it," he said, dialing the numbers.

"God, Ross, for a doctor, you'd think you would be able to open a door," Joey said.

Ross replied with an annoyed stare. "Thanks, Joey."

Rachel was standing with Monica trying to figure out how to get the door open again. "Seriously, Ross, how did you do this?"

"Alright guys," Chandler said, hanging up the phone and placing it back in it's base, "Treeger said he can't do anything tonight. Apparently, he's entertaining a _lady friend_."

Monica and Rachel gave up trying to fix the door and sat back down with everyone.

"Great, so I'm stuck here all night." Ross said, sitting down on the couch.

Phoebe perked up upon hearing Chandler's news. "You guys! This mean we can all hang out here! _All night long_! Oh, it's just like a sleepover. Oh yay!"

Rachel sat up when she heard this. "Oh, yeah, guys it will be fun! We can make popcorn and get in our pj's and get drunk and talk all night long!"

Joey, interested by this, spoke, "Alright so when you say pj's, you mean see through nighties and such, right?"

Monica looked at Joey and sighed, "No, Joe, unless _you_ plan on wearing something like that."

He just shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Okay, well, Mon if we're gonna do this, I need to borrow some pajamas," Rachel stated, standing up.

"Yeah, me too!" Phoebe said, as she followed Rachel and Monica into the bedroom to change their clothes.

"You guys want some sweats or something?" Chandler asked the boys, who remained in the living room.

Ross sighed and got up. "Yeah, if I'm gonna be here all night I might as well get comfortable."

"Uh, Chandler? I may need to borrow some boxers or something, too," Joey said, shyly from his spot on the couch.

Chandler eyed him, with a smirk on his face. "Have a little accident there, did ya?"

"No, see I'm kinda going commando."

Chandler laughed, "Of course. Yeah that's fine, Joe."

Monica emerged from her room wearing a blue tank top and grey sweat pants, followed by Rachel wearing an oversize t-shirt and shorts. And last came Phoebe wearing a matching of set of shirt and pants with puppies on them.

"Lookin' good, ladies," Joey said, nodding his head in approval of their choice of sleepwear.

"Alright, guys lets go get some clothes," Ross said, walking into the bedroom.

As the guys were changing Monica went into the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks for everyone. "Okay, we've got like 8 beers, a full bottle of vodka, and a bunch of mini bottles of stuff."

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said, grabbing the bag full of little bottles.

"Can we make popcorn?" Phoebe asked.

Monica rummaged through her cabinets, looking for popcorn to make. "Yeah, I think we've got some," she said, pulling out a box of microwave popcorn.

The guys returned, dressed in t shirts and sweats.

"Okay, I say we get started on building the fort," Joey said, rubbing his palms together and looking expectantly at his friends.

Monica looked around before she dared to question, "I'm sorry. Building the what now?"

He rolled his eyes at her and answered, "The fort! You always have to make a fort of pillows and blankets and cushions and then all sit around together. It's just the way sleepovers are supposed to work."

Rachel shrugged. "Alright, let's start gathering the materials, Joey."

The pair went into the guest room, removed the comforter and blankets from the bed, and also carried out the pillows. Chandler grabbed the same things from he and Monica's room, and Ross took the cushions off the couch. The fort was centered around the coffee table, with pillows all around and blankets everywhere.

Monica placed the drinks on the table, along with bowls full of chips, pretzels, and candy.

Phoebe grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and came to sit in the fort.

Everyone was seated in their 'fort' and they started munching on snacks.

"Now what?" Chandler asked.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I hope you like this story so far ) Reviews are always welcome.

--

"Now what?" Chandler asked.

Phoebe answered, "We should probably play a game or something. Like, um, truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Monica exclaimed. "I _love_ that game!"

"Alright, then you go first. Ask someone truth or dare."

Monica looked around the room, pondering over who to choose. "Chandler."

Rolling his eyes and sitting up Chandler said, "Of course. I pick truth."

"What is... your favorite color?"

"Monica!" Rachel exclaimed. "That is not a truth or dare question! Ask him something juicy."

"Oh, hush! We're starting off easy."

Rachel shrugged her shoulder and snuggled further under her blanket.

"Can I answer now?" Chandler asked.

The group nodded. "Okay, my favorite color is blue, because it's the color of Mon's eyes." He answered with a grin.

Monica smiled and said "Aww, really? You are just so cute!"

She snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"Chandler, you're up next," Ross stated.

"Phoebe, truth or dare?"

"Eh, dare. Somebody's gonna have to do one eventually," she answered.

"Okay. I dare you... to do the dance that you did when you guys found out about me and Monica and you tried to seduce me."

Rachel, Monica, and Joey started laughing hysterically.

"You did a seductive dance for Chandler?" Ross asked.

Phoebe stood up and prepared herself for her dance. "Alright, here goes."

She rolled her shoulders back, swaying her hips, and then brought her arms up over her head and lunged at the group. "Yeah, you like that?" She asked, jokingly.

The rest of them just laughed and clapped their hands. "Very good, Pheebs. Your turn."

"Joey. Truth or dare?"

Joey thought about this for a bit, then decided to go with dare. "I'm brave. I pick dare."

"Okay. I dare you... to kiss Ross for ten seconds!"

Everyone but Ross and Joey burst into laughter.

Joey looked at Ross, eyebrows raised. "Come on, man it's only ten seconds."

Ross glanced around at the group, who was looking at him expectantly. He shook his head and sighed, "Yeah, fine. But no tongue, Joe!"

Joey raised his hands, "Alright, alright. Here we go."

"Oooh, Joey and Ross, sittin' in a tree!" Monica chanted, grinning from ear to ear.

The two pressed their lips together uneasily for the necessary time, and then broke apart wiping their mouths.

The rest of the group laughed hysterically.

"Good work, boys," Phoebe stated.

"My turn! My turn!" Joey exclaimed. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't wanna kiss any of you guys tonight."

"Yeah, okay. Who is the best sex you've ever had?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Rachel shifted in her spot uncomfortably. "Uh, well…"

Phoebe spoke, "Come on, Rach, it's no big deal. Who is it?"

Rachel took a deep breath before answering, "Well, it's um…I'd have to say…Ross."

Chandler nodded in Ross's direction. "Nice, man."

Ross raised his eyebrows and leered at Rachel. "Really? Best you've ever had, huh?"

"Yes, Ross, and it's really not that big of a deal."

"Oh, oh, yes it is! I am the best sex you, Rachel Greene, have ever had. That is a very big deal."

Monica interrupted, "Alright, Rach, your turn."

"Monica, truth or dare?"

"Eh, truth," she answered.

Rachel thought about what to ask. She was in the mood for hearing some juicy information. "Okay, Mon. How many orgasms have you had in one night?"

Monica stared at Rachel with wide eyes. "Rachel! Oh my god!"

"Answer it! Answer!" Joey shouted.

Monica fiddled with her hands and looked down before answering quietly, "Seven."

"Seven? Wow," Phoebe said, nodding her head in approval.

Joey slapped Chandler on the back and said, "Way to go, man. I already respect you for scoring such a hot chick in the first place, but seven is a pretty good number."

"Ew. You guys! Don't talk about that! That's my sister!" Ross shouted, covering his ears.

"Alright, stop, everyone," Monica said. "It's my turn again. Ross, truth or dare?"

Ross chose dare.

"I dare you to do your dinosaur impression!"

"Oh, god I forgot he had impressions!" Rachel exclaimed.

Ross took a deep breath and prepared himself for his dare. Soon, the group heard a high pitched screeching roar coming from Ross, and they burst out laughing.

"Alright now that everyone has had a turn, I think we need a new game," Chandler stated. "I say we start either a stripping game, or a drinking game, or a combination of both."

"Oh! We can play truth or dare the way that I used to in high school! Every time you pick truth, you take a shot, and after you do a dare, you take two. Get it?" Rachel explained.

Chandler nodded, "Sounds good."

"I'll get some shot glasses," Monica said, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Phoebe added, "I think we should make a point of having some dirtier truths and dares. This game is no fun if you're just asking lame questions and daring lame things."

The group agreed.

"Okay...Here are the shot glasses, here is some more vodka, and now we play," Monica said, returning to her friends.

"Ross, it's your turn," Joey pointed out.

"Rach, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said, pouring herself a shot of vodka, and throwing it back. "I'll do the second one when I'm done."

"Alright. I dare you to give Phoebe a lap dance!" Ross shouted excitedly. "Crazy enough for ya Pheebs?"

Rachel stood, smoothing out her t shirt, "Phoebe, get ready."

"Oh, believe me, I am," she replied, giggling.

Rachel straddled Phoebe, and started rolling her hips around, laughing hysterically.

"Ohh, yeah, Rach!" Phoebe said between fits of laughter.

Ross laughed, "Alright, good enough for me. You can stop now Rach."

"Aw, but I'm having a good time! Adding drinking to this game was a very good idea."

"Okay," Phoebe said, squirming under Rachel, "that's enough, tiger. And you still have to take your second shot."

Rachel nodded, and tipped back another shot of vodka, noticing the bottle was nearly empty.

"Hey, guys, where did all the vodka go?"

Monica's distinct laugh could be heard from behind the couch. Chandler's head popped up and he answered "Yeah, sorry bout that. Me and Mon got a little thirsty."

Suddenly Monica pulled him back down to her, and they resumed their previous actions.

"Come on, guys, get back in the game. It's Rachel's turn," Joey announced.

"Monica! Truth or dare?" Rachel questioned excitedly.

"Dare!" The brunette exclaimed, returning to her spot in their fort.

"I dare you... to... finish the rest of this game wearing that red lace nighty you have!" Rachel shouted triumphantly.

Monica's eyes widened in horror, but, never being one to turn down a challenge, she just raised her eyebrows and asked, "So, I take two shot for this right?"

The gang nodded. "Come on, Mon, put on those sex clothes!" Joey said, smiling widely.

"Hey! Back off Joe," cautioned Chandler.

Monica took her two shots quickly and then retreated into the bedroom to put on her 'clothes'.

Ross shook his head, "I _really_ don't need to see my little sister in sex clothes."

A moment later, Monica appeared in the doorway, wearing a red lace nighty with black satin trim. The outfit was completed by black fishnets and red garters.

"Yowza!" cried Rachel.

"_Nice_." Joey nodded.

"Oh my," Phoebe joined in their sentiment.

Monica came over to them and sat on Chandler's lap. "Hey there, baby," she purred.

"God, Monica!" Ross exclaimed, attempting to cover both his eyes and ears from the display his drunk sister was putting on.

"Enjoy the show, bro," she yelled.

Chandler kissed her. "I know I am!"

"You two should probably just go behind the couch again," came Phoebe's reply.

"_Okay!_" Monica exclaimed, dragging Chandler along with her.

Rachel lay back against the chair, drinking a beer. "I think we should stop with the games, and just get drunk and talk. I feel like talking, and I'm already half way drunk."

"I'll drink to that," Phoebe responded.


End file.
